1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to the selective catalytic dehydrochlorination of hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFCs) to make hydrochlorofluoroolefins (HCFOs). More specifically, the catalysts are carbons.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrochlorofluoroolefins (HCFOs), having low ozone depletion potential and low global warming potentials, are regarded as candidates for replacing saturated CFCs (chlorofluorocarbons) and HCFCs (hydrochlorofluorocarbons). HCFOs can be employed in a wide range of applications, including their use as refrigerants, solvents, foam expansion agents, cleaning agents, aerosol propellants, dielectrics, fire extinguishants and power cycle working fluids. For example, HCFO-1233xf (CF3CCl═CH2) can be used as a foam expansion agent, fire extinguishant, refrigerant, et al. HCFO-1233xf is also an intermediate in the production of 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (HFO-1234yf) which is a refrigerant with zero ozone depletion potential and low global warming potential.